


Hisoka's ripened fruit.

by Sexyclowndaddy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7090567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexyclowndaddy/pseuds/Sexyclowndaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka vs Gon-san<br/>The long awaited battle between Hisoka and Gon<br/>Is finally underway. Gon is 19 and stronger than ever. Who will win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hisoka's ripened fruit.

**Author's Note:**

> Not Spoiler Free  
> Violence  
> Perversion

Gon had just turned 19. He had been living in the mountains alone for 3 years, training tirelessly. Gon's body was rippling with muscles. His clothing was tattered and his face a bit aged due to the slight thinning that comes with age. His hair was long, down to the small of his muscular back and kept in a low pony tail. His height was about 5'9” and his weight consisted of 189 lbs of pure muscle.

Hisoka had somehow managed to not get himself killed all these years. He was always stirring up some trouble and seeking another fight. Driven by his deadly desire, he scoured the continents endlessly for worthy opponents. With most of Hisoka's fruits picked and chewed he was in pursuit of his last delectable morsel.

9:00pm Sunday night, Gon sitting in front of a crackling fire cooking the daily fish he had caught. Even with the smell of fish wafting in the air, Gon immediately smelled Hisoka from 30 feet away. Hisoka's scent was a classic spice with a subtle hint of maple and sweet bubblegum. No doubt about it, this was definitely him. 

"Hisoka how did you find me???"

"Oh. It wasn't that hard. I just followed my nose. My nose can smell ripe fruit  
from eight cities away."♥ Hisoka moaned- and with a perverse expression, he licked his lips in approval of the man before him.

He appeared beside Gon suddenly, joining him in a sitting position in front of the fire. Hisoka's eyes quickly darted at Gon and he smirked as he began to fantasize: Gon laying on the ground unconscious- looking down upon him as he crushes his wind pipe beneath his high heel.

Hisoka pulled Gon onto his lap as he sat with legs crossed. Hisoka whispered  
"My favorite fruit."♦ devilishly in Gon's ear, sticking his tongue out and licked the left side of Gon's face from his chin all the way up to his temple.

Gon's body recoiled in disgust.  
"Yuck!! What are you doing, Hisoka?" Gon groaned, pushing Hisoka away and whipping his face angrily.

An expression of displeasure appeared on Hisoka's face. 

"But you are ,so delicious."♠

He carefully coiled his words, hypnotizing his young prey.

Hisoka had cornered the teenage boy, knowing the only escape was to attack.  
He had been waiting for this moment since had he first encountered Gon. A chance  
to kill his finally ripened fruit. "Luckily I didn't have to wait very long, for this fruit to ripen. Right?.......Gon?"♥ Hisoka thought aloud- extending his right hand toward Gon while his left hand covered his chest.  
"Don't make me come get you, Gon!" he demanded.

Hisoka's face was twisted fiendishly, blackened by his blood lust and morbid  
appetite. He arched his back- revealing that his level of arousal had reached its peak. SHWING!!!!! The bright shining light thankfully obscured the view.

Gon backed away, searching for an opening to attack as well as a way to defend  
himself. Years in the mountains had trained him to be vigilant. He used gyo to see if Hisoka had sent out his bungie gum yet. Gon scanned the area quickly and saw nothing- no bungie gum. He then used his nen to launch a rock full speed at Hisoka. Hisoka, genuinely impressed, smiled at Gon for a moment. He then threw a card full speed at the rock- cutting it entirely in two. Gon, in the line of the attack- now dodged the card. He then ran down to the mountain's ocean shore, knowing he would have an advantage there- the first thing Gon had done when had he arrived years ago was to set traps all throughout the mountain, especially upon the shore. 

Hisoka walked slowly, swaying his hips, while loosening his suit's tie.  
"Gon!"♥ He huffed. Hisoka was wearing a fancy lavender suite with long coat tails and a ridicouly large lavender top hat. Standing 5 feet away he began stripping off his coat tail jacket, collared shirt and tie, chucking them all to the side. His aura flared as he flexed.  
"I've been waiting for this moment far to long."♥ He moaned.

He walked toward Gon with a grin, licking his lips, salivating over his  
ripened fruit. Giving Gon a lewd look he squinted his eyes, aching his back  
and stretching out his arms wide. He was expecting either a hug or a  
punch in the face- he liked the thought of either one.

Gon was obviously uncomfortable- furrowing his eyebrows in anger he was  
mortified by this trashy joker. Staring eye to eye, their minds mapped out  
the myriad possible attacks. Instantly Hisoka slid behind Gon so quickly that he  
left visible trails, but as soon as Hisoka's heel touched the floor it gave way-  
sending him crashing down some 80 feet into a 20' diameter pit. Hisoka swiftly attempted to attach his bungie gum to a palm tree before meeting with the ground below. However, as the floor caved in, a barrage of boulders pelted him as a result of his activating the trap.

Broken bamboo stalks had covered the pit, with burlap draped over the top and large boulders holding the material in place- it all being covered with sand. This type of trap was usually used to catch mystical beasts. Knuckle had taught Gon this trap back when he couldn't use nen.

Gon smiled, looking down into the pit. He saw a bloodied figure slumped over against the wall of the pit. The very bottom of the pit's floor was riddled with wooden and metal stakes pointing upward. All of the animals on the mountain knew to stay away from this part of the shore as he had befriended every animal and warned them of the danger.

Gon smiled happily.  
"I know you like to seek up on people from behind, so I had this ready for you." Gon hollered into the pit, wiping his nose with his thumb.

Hisoka was smiling too- he was impressed. The trap was flawless- he had not  
noticed it and was now impaled by several stakes. 

"Good boy."♥ Hisoka said, smiling with bloody lips and teeth. His bone chilling face sent shivers down Gon's spine.

Hisoka cackled "I'm excited!" 

Jumping to a standing position, thereby ripping the stakes from his body, Hisoka applied bungie gum to his feet and ran up the side of the walls, sending bungie gum to the palm tree once again to swing himself out of the pit. Gon, acting swiftly- snapped the tree in two- the now loose tree piece was sent flying toward Hisoka.

As he was suspended in mid air, he was struck by the tree, betrayed by his own bungie gum, no less. Flying back into the pit, he now knew he was playing with a different kind of beast.

Gon thought "I don't want to kill Hisoka ,but he's leaving me no choice. I've always known this day would come, I guess. What else can I do? I don't like  
killing but if anyone deserves to die, it's Hisoka."  
Gon didn't like rationalizing murder but he knew he had no choice.

Just then Hisoka slung the loose palm tree half at Gon. Gon quickly dodged  
the tree. Hisoka leapt up out of the pit meeting Gon's gaze. Gon's eyes  
reflected his very own determination. Hisoka was thrilled and his aura blared  
like fire.

"Oh Gon! Those eyes!"♥ he breathed.  
A few cards where thrown carefully to the side of Hisoka's discarded attire. Using bungie gum, he flung several cards towards Gon's back. Gon could hear the cards from behind him but he reacted to late. Direct hit! One of Hisoka's cards made contact with Gon's left shoulder blade. Blood splattered on the sand's shore. His blood looked black in the darkness under the moonlight.

"Now is not the time for getting distracted!" Hisoka chuckled, placing a card  
gently against Gon's soft muscular neck. Gon eyes shot open and his instincts took over, using nen at full capacity- he slammed his right fist into Hisoka's face. "Rock!!!!"

Hisoka was sent flying into a palm tree which immediately snapped in half. His eyes opened wide and he fell to the ground like a broken marionette. Hisoka had dreamed of the day this would happen. Finding himself alone with Gon like this, he was excited- his aura burned with blood lust. 

"I'm going to kill you. Gon come here!" He reached out, grinning fiendishly.

Hisoka was having trouble moving his legs- they felt like jelly. Looking down he saw they had taken some serious damage. "But whe-" unable to finish his thought he received a massive blow to his chin as Gon kicked him so hard he was sent into a daze. Hisoka briefly noted that Gon must have used his left arm to punch his legs too. His head hard slammed against the tree, splintering wood everywhere.

Gon took this moment to fish the card out the back of his shoulder.  
"Ow! That stings!" he said, hopping from his left foot to his right, jumping around like a child in pain. This made Hisoka smile genuinely. "How adorable you are." Hisoka said, giving Gon his most handsome smile. The moonlight reflected in his eyes as his cheekbones drank in the light, caressing his face. Although he was in pain and covered in blood, Hisoka cherished this moment.

His hair had lost its elasticity and messily clung to his face. Blood dripped  
slowly out of his nostrils, covering his lips and teeth. His violent pants  
tore and burned. His legs were damaged in places he was didn't want to think  
about. Hisoka never cared if he was hurt as he could barely feel anything  
anyway. Gon standing under the moon lit sky seemed to not have changed  
since he was a child. Hisoka smiled, licking the blood from his lips.

Gon's face grew bright red as he stopped and started at Hisoka.  
"I'm kicking your ass! Why are you laughing?!"  
Looking at this broken dolls face made him uneasy, he was too handsome. Why of all the people he knew- Hisoka had to look like the guys on Bisky's magazines?

The moonlight didn't help, bathing Hisoka's milky white skin in a shimmering glow. Hisoka's mangled body was very much alive. Muscles like mountains carved this man into a godly beast- he was nowhere near being down for the count. Even with his legs immobile- he was extremely dangerous. Gon felt so awkward.  
"Why am I staring?" he thought angrily.

Gon averted his gaze, looking out into the sea. The tide was calm and quiet. It would of been a peaceful night if not for the fighting. The ocean was calm, caressing the sand slinking back into the ocean. Looking at the position of the moon in the sky he noted an hour had passed since the fight began. It was now 10:00 pm. Gon looking back, was startled to see Hisoka was no longer there, propped up against the tree.

"Hisoka?!" Gon shouted in confusion.  
Gon couldn't move his feet. Using gyo, he saw Hisoka had used elastic love to stick his feet to the sand. Gon's heart and mind raced.  
"What? when?" 

"Don't lose focus!" Hisoka yelled as he landed a kick to Gon's spine. Gon's body bent backwards, wrenching in agony. His mouth opened and he spit blood up from an internal injury. His eyes opened wide, welling up with tears he could feel the pain shoot throughout his entire body.

Gon was hit so hard that the bungie gum holding him down violently released its  
hold, slamming him into the ocean headfirst- sinking deep into the ice cold water. Hisoka was finally done playing with his lovely fruit, it was time to eat. 

He laughed to himself psychotically "It's time to go bobbing for apples! " he said, jumping into the ocean.


End file.
